


He's not jealous just possesive: Chuseok Dinner

by superdeanlover



Series: Two times Jin teased Namjoon and one time Namjoon paid him back [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: After Jin has dinner with Ken (a member from VIXX, and a good friend), Kim Namjoon is in a hell of a mood. Jin, of course, is nominated to find out what is wrong. Jin gets an explanation, but a bit more than what he bargained for.





	

In retrospect, Jin knew he was playing a dangerous game by teasing Namjoon. In his defense it wasn’t intentional, at first. 

But how was he supposed to have guessed that Sandeul would get busy last minute and not make it to the Chuseok dinner they had planned. 

Ken, Sandeul, and he were supposed to have dinner and catch up. They met often enough as a trio and had been friends for quite some time. But the issue had come up a few years ago when he and Namjoon had gotten serious. 

It wasn’t that Namjoon didn’t like Ken per say (he liked him well enough) he just didn’t like Ken touching Jin. The first time it happened Jin hadn’t understood what was the mater until Namjoon’s bad temper had run everyone out of the dorm. Once alone, Namjoon had made it very clear that he did no appreciate other people touching him. 

Jin’s mind wandered to that night as the makeup artist started to work on him. 

“Namjoon your bad temper has run everyone out of the dorm. What’s your problem anyway?”

Jin followed Namjoon into his room. If the oh so great BTS leader was in a bad mood it was bad for everyone. Hoseok and Suga had nominated him as tribute. The kids were looking worried and they had a packed schedule coming up. Jin needed to figure out what the hell was wrong with Namjoon. 

“Namjoon, don’t you walk away from me. I am still older remember.” Jin turned to lock the door incase Namjoon made a run for it, but when he turned around Jin realized he had miscalculated. Namjoon wasn’t making a run for it: he looked poised for a fight. He looked dangerous and Jin felt cornered. 

Jin swallowed to find the words and get back on task. 

“Namjoon….”

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed on Jin’s face and he felt his breath caught in his throat. Jin had never seen anger so cold and controlled. Namjoon’s temper usually ran hot and destructive but this was different. “Get out, I don’t want to talk,” Namjoon said. 

“Well isn’t that nice way to talk to me,” temper helped Jin find his voice again. “Whatever your problem is Kim Namjoon you have no right to take it out on everyone. We’re not your chew toys. So spit it out what is it?”

“You want to know what’s my problem?” His voice was calm but with a subtle steal of anger as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Jin just swallowed. It was hard to focus on the task with a shirtless Namjoon. “Well yes,” Jin said pulling a bit of temper back to the surface. Namjoon just laughed lightly and Jin had no idea what was wrong with the man. 

Jin never saw it coming. One second, he and Namjoon were five feet apart the next he was pressed against the door getting his mouth ravaged. 

It took Jin a few seconds to react from the sheer heat of Namjoon’s lips and tongue. Jin could all but feel his eyes roll to the back of this head. Jin didn’t know what had gotten into Namjoon but he could get behind this action. 

Jin’s hands tried to made quick work of Namjoon’s belt and pants, but it was hard to move his hands because he was pressed into the door. Jin was about to slip his hand into Namjoon’s boxers when he found his hand pinned over his head. 

Namjoon’s mouth started to move along his jaw and all Jin could do was take it. With one hand trapped and Namjoon’s body pressed to him, Jin felt the light scrape of nails against his skin pushing his shirt up and his knees went weak. He almost whimpered he was so hard. 

When Namjoon pushed Jin into the bed, Jin just braced himself. Jin tried to get his shirt off and just managed to get his pants off when Namjoon bit his neck. They had rough desperate sex that had a sharp edge of pain and lacked all finesse. 

After the sex, Jin had come to the conclusion that Namjoon wasn’t jealous. Jealousy didn’t suit his boyfriend, Namjoon was possessive. 

The next day Jin spent two awkward hours with the makeup artist hiding the hickies that Namjoon had left all over his neck and chest. No one said anything about the bites in his skin, but it was hard to look the makeup artist in the eyes for a good week. While Jin hoped that the “Ken issue” was resolved he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Two times Jin teased Jin and one time Namjoon paid him back.


End file.
